Projekt Silbervögel
History On January 2nd, 2020 General Oskar Müller voiced the need for a fast and efficient way to, A. transport supplies to far away 5th Reich Territories And Allies, B. Bomb specific military targets outside the range of even the highest and fastest flying Surface-to-Air Missiles C. be able to operate on a normal runway, And D. Be easy to produce for the 5th Reich Luftwaffe. In support of Oskar’s statement, Erich orders the development of a High-Speed Orbital Multipurpose Transport/Bomber, Codenamed Projekt “Silbervögel”, meaning “Silverbird”. Design Design first began on January REDACTED, 2020 the first thing that comes to the scientists mind is Aerodynamics, the only way for this aircraft to get to maximum altitude as fast as possible is for there to be as little drag as possible. The scientists use a Dart-like design for the plane. They paint The Plane a Silverish-White color to direct and convect compression heat away from the plane during the re-entry process. Because of this color the design coined the Name “Silbervögel”. Of course, the pilot will be required to wear a spacesuit. Now the plane needed a non-Nuclear bomb that could be dropped from Orbit. Specific details about the bomb are Highly Classified, but it is likely Laser-Guided. The bomb bay can also carry many types of cargo as long as it is 10,000 Pounds or lower and can fit through the bomb bay doors, since it is the only place to put them. Now they need an engine powerful enough to not only go past the Stratosphere, but fly higher and faster than the SR-71 Blackbird. The use a Nuclear ion Electric Rocket Engine given to them by the Void Hands. Only the best 5th Reich and Void Hand Scientists are allowed to enter the research facility, similarly to Site 42069. Testing Now it was time to see if this revolutionary design would take to the skies. The Scientists take two Prototypes in case one crashes carried by truck trailer underneath tarps to REDACTED Luftwaffe Airfield. The First Prototype was carried down to the runway. Around two minutes the pilot ignites the Nuclear ion Electric Rocket Engine And After only four seconds the Plane is off the runway and into the air. The Silbervögel jerks upward at 90 degrees And begins its climb. After 5 seconds the Silbervögel Levels out again ands begins to climb at a more stable angle. In just minutes the Silbervögel is past The Stratosphere And entering the Mesosphere. Then it breaks the SR-71 speed and altitude record of 85,000ft at 2,100mph. The 5th Reich Scientists And Ground Control crewmen cheer and celebrate at the Silbervögel that just broke the speed and altitude record of the SR-71 Blackbird. The Silbervögel continues to gain speed and reaches the top speed of 4,862mph at the Low Earth Orbit of 335,568ft. I takes nearly ten hours to burn all of its fuel. The Silbervögel lands at the Airfield after making a massive U-turn above Africa after burning all of its fuel and orbiting above the atmosphere. For almost three days, proofing that Silbervögel can strike anywhere in the world. Production Since it’s creation the amount of factories built to produce Silbervögel Planes has (pun intended) Skyrocketed. For each two Silbervögels built, one is exported to the USGR and other Allies of the 5th Reich. As well as the blueprints for the 5th Reich Allies to Produce them as well. The Silbervögel also comes with many different Variants, the only way to tell the difference is by seeing what is on the inside, since they all look nearly identical and have the same top speed and altitude and carry the same amount of fuel. Variants Silbervögel S-1 The OG Silbervögel Bomber, built to drop a laser-Guided 10,000 kilogram bomb onto specific strategic military targets from Orbit. Silbervögel S-2 Built shortly after the S-1 was made, the S-2 Silbervögel was built as a High-Speed Orbital transport Plane, the bomb bay doors were replaced with more body frame and a large cargo door sits just beneath and in front of the Rocket fuel tanks, the cargo hold is placed where the S-1 Bomb bay would’ve been. Silbervögel S-3 Built to be a Orbital Passenger Plane for VIPs to get to far away destinations quickly. It has large windows to passengers to look out of that are sheilded to protect from deadly radiation from the sun and outer space as well as the extreme high speeds of the Silbervögel. Passengers are required to wear high G flight suits and seatbelts during takeoff. Once the Silbervögel is in Orbit, passengers are allowed to take off the seatbelts and fight suits and float around the passenger bay in zero gravity, but must put them back on when re-entering the atmosphere. It also has a Large TV screen that can be hooked up to a PS4 or Xbox one gaming system, a snack room, and many other entertainment systems, and a bathroom for the obvious. Silbervögel S-4 In the quickly changing world of warfare, a new invention came which put the Silbervögel program in serious danger, the Orbital fighter. Because of this, the Silbervögel S-4 was built. At first it looks to be a normal Silbervögel S-1, but instead of a 10,000kg bomb coming out of the “bomb bay”, out comes a High-energy Laser Turret which fires a powerful beam that can destroy anything within the beam’s effective range of 20 miles. The turret can rotate 360 Degrees, and can a wide variety of targets in space, including Orbital Fighters, turning the hunters into the hunted. Silbervögel S-5 This Silbervögel is a Spy Plane made to fly over enemy territory and collect enemy Military Intelligence using a High-Powered Camera that can take High Definition 750 trillion pixel pictures of areas of interest from Orbit. It can also circle around areas of interest and listen in on enemy radio frequencies there. Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Secret Weapons